gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Katbluedog
Hiya ! Testing Area This is the area I will use for testing things. This page was last cleared on June 29th, 2011.-- 23:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Its me HEY KAT! This is my other acct. Do you know who? Zel Marque 00:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well My acct is classified. :D Zel Marque 00:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) A Request Hey Kat, my I ask a request? May I make a blog to have people come and help me with my new wiki? Thanks! Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Click here for Theme Song. admin social The Site is now open for you sign up to it now,I will give you admin on it! --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 13:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Kat. You know how the admins have the @admin thing in their sig. I was thinking to do the same with regular users instead saying @wiki user in thier sigs instead. I put it in my sig. 13:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Tell me what u think Ok. but could i at least keep it in my sig? 14:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) category request Hey Kat, I would like to ask you if i could create a category called Fan Plays, please? Edgar and I have created the first Fan Play, The Mystery of The Stolen Design and we do plan on creating more. Jason Yelloweagle has also recently created 1 (I'm specualting on where he got the brilliant idea :D). Thanx Signed Jack Pistol Guildmaster of The Order of Nautillus Chat I have activated chat Is it just me or is the not working? Same as above Nomination could I nominate Law to be a chat mod(only one I will do)?--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 12:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Links Hey Kat,I have changed the text on these page MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage-The title on the browser window for the main page MediaWiki:Pagetitle-The title on the browser window for all other pages also see Chat Moderator Nomination:GenLawrence Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 13:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Get online I need to talk to you in private.--''Shade'' 17:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Hey Kat, I just sent Tama this exact same message and he agrees. I have a sugestion that could help improve the community and instill a fairer method of community votes. It would be a good idea if all community votes, which include: Ban Requests, Nominations and other such things, now included both a PROS and CONS list of the user being nominated or banned or the issue being voted on. That way nobody who hasnt really interacted with the user or had experience with the issue being voted on will be biased by the few things listed in the vote. For example (Im talking hypothetically and my examples arent accurate) if you nominated Joe Soap and listed attributes such as: *Good editor *Understands coding *Has been on wiki for long Then the majority would vote yes. But you would of course be leaving out the cons of him being promoted such as: *He is inactive every second day *He has been banned once *He lies to users Then the users would know that he might be a bad admin and they would think for themselves if they really want him nominated and not be biased by all the good things listed. I suppose nominatiosn isn't the best place for this because the person will obviously be nominated for having primarily good attributes but im using it as an example for community votes. Another thing I realized was that sometimes users are "pushed" towards voting for a certain party in community votes. I saw this in GenLawrence's nomination for chat mod. I supported Lawrence but everytime somebody voted no, the community would demand to know who did it and insult the anonymous user for voting no, and I think if that happens admins should step in and ask the users to be fair and unbiased. Thank you for taking the time to read this, its a bit of a long message and maybe a bore, but I think it's important and I hope you agree. I just felt that certain users were feeling that they should vote with the majority or according to the attributes listed, and the few that do vote no change their minds because they see that certain users are unhappy with their vote. Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus My Ideas Ahoy Kat! Tama recently approved some of my Ideas, and One of them was having a appointed judge handle bans as in organize the juries. The Jury is of course users on this wiki and they sort of will have a say in a ban. So I was wandering if you like my ideas, and if I could possibly nominate myself to be the judge in my ideas and uh Director of Activities or whatever,( no this is not a admin nomination, as I don't really care about admin stuff ) as I've been advertising this wiki throughout the game, making promotional videos for it, and trying my very very best whenever possible. Thank you for your time, The Bully named Cartman aka Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan 16:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Text Do you know how to make the text in my comments limegreen?--''Shade'' 16:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) css skulls name seem to mess up css so I have removed it while i try and firgure it out--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 05:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Css Yeah I've stored it at User:Tama63/wikia.css/skulls_coding_store.css--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Name Change Um Kat, how do I change my username? :::: 22:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank u for your help, and I got through to them. :) :::: 23:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Read.--''Shade'' 01:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) What gonna happen? whats gonna happen to the 2000th page if this new rule goes into effect because the 2000th page is high tech(sorry if this repeats twice it happens when i link something :/) ~LeClerc Sharpe Formally Known as Mega2098~ Unban Request Hey, i was thinking.... i believe we should unban Pearson. I made a deal with him on potco, that if i unban him, he'll leave the new copy wiki, and not brake any rules here or start fights. Although, honestly, he made a good point, we did treat him unfairly. I mean john swears all the time and doesn't even get strikes... and niether did i... So i think he deserves another chance.... Cuz ppl did go off on him first too.... Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 13:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Unbanning Pearson Im not trying to discuss your leadership, but why are you unbanning pearson? Hes had like 10 chances! And he always acts up or makes a "fan" war that ends up with a lot of spam and arguing. Plus hes been using other accounts to dodge his ban on this wiki. So hes sort of been breaking wiki rules all along. 13:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ya but we treated him unfairly. He was the one who we danced on his grave! and CELEBRATE in his death, his REAL life death, which was only a comma, and we expect him to be fine with that!!! We treat him unfairl, and start fights with him, and HE gets banned, not us, we don't even get strikes!!!! Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 14:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) okay okay.. wait he had a comma? 14:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep, a comma. Check the Pearson Wrights Funeral page. Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Click here for Theme Song. Though Skull raises a fine point, it doesn't justify the fact that Pearson: #Has harassed users even BEFORE his coma, which is why people celebrated. #Used multiple accounts #Tried to start fights #Lied to Admins. --''Shade'' 16:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have a present for u Since Jason something wont get off my back about being EMpeor of China, I trust u enough so I am handing (role play) command of China over 2 u. Have fun! :::: 16:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re Your welcome. :::: 16:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Bot Accounts =new admin features New features for us to administer the wiki -Allowing 'crats to give users the bot flag Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] comments When editing the We need a new rule blog, the comments got accidentally turned off :P Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) category request Hey Kat, A lot of fan made companies have sprung up lately on the wiki, for example Macmorgan's many industries and more recently, Nikolai Screenshots Co. Can a Fan Companies category be made please? As far as i know there is not a similar category yet. I can make it if you say yes. Thanks Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus I almost forgot I am having wiki change my current username to Jim Logan 'and I almost forgot to tell u while they are doing that I will be using my other account(which I still dont know why I have) CaptainJimLogan2 while they are doing it. :::: 19:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) question Ive been adding the new categories, Fan Companies, to the necessary pages, but everytime I type in the first few letters it doesnt show as an option, so I must type out the whole thing out. Is this because its a knew and fairly unused category or did i mess something up when creating it? Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus thanks Oh okay thanks. hey Hey Kat Jim Logan wants to ask u somethign can u come on chatango pls so he can talk to u heres wat it says Notices detailsYour user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Merrystar. Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. If you believe this is in error, please contact Wikia. The blocker also gave this additional reason: User rename process requested. Start of block: 19:13, July 5, 2011 Expiry of block: infinite Intended blockee: Jim Logan not to worry ^ Jack to the rescue xD, his username was changed by wikia and he was stressing hat he was banned Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus ^ hmm i may be wrong sorry bout that Ya srry about that. ~ Jim Logan(using this account temporarily) Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus POTCO Manuel of Success Hiya Kat! I just created a guide for this wiki so new users will understand how to edit and all.. I just thought I'd show you to see if you like it or not. Feel free to edit it if you want! POTCO Players Wiki: Styling Manuel 03:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin ''See here----''' Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. I'm also mad at him for what he did today as well. So, basically, he ran around saying that because I denied SvS, he owns England. To make matters worse, I lost my wallet on the plane yesterday, and my favorite souviner from Mykonos broke. I'm not having a good return -_- Sincerely, ''King George II '' RE: John Actually no John. Taylor told me to teleport. The moment I showed up, Ben said, " hey look, its the pear, the kid who cuts him self for fun, - shoots self. - " Then you said " ROFL. " I said, " Would you like to svs? " Redbeard started saying, " No, we will own you to badly. " You all apaprently had declared war so i said well if you are invading something you cannot deny a battle. You made a blog trash talking me as a response to distract everyone, and now you are in this mess. - Pear